


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin House Hubby

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [11]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, House husband, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hartwin: Kingsman wasn't aware of his existence but *for some reason* kingsman becomes aware of Galahads beloved househusband. Everyone if freak out that ruthless vicious Galahad dotes, spoils and is completely gone for Eggsy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin House Hubby

“Harry Hart!” Merlin all but shouted in his ear, “You’re married!?”

Harry was seated at his desk, he’d been working, until he’d received a cute, lovely, text from his wonderfully adorable husband.

_“Just did the shopping. There were roses on sale. ‘Member when you bought me so many roses that you almost put that shop out of business?”_

_“I rather like to think I kept them in business.”  
_

_“You bought every rose in the shop on Valentine’s Day!”  
_

_“Of course I did, what else does one get their husband?”  
_

Cue Merlin. Of course he’d been watching Harry’s glasses feed. Usually, Harry was careful about it, since he didn’t want people to know about Eggsy, because Eggsy was his. Today was a rare slip up.

“Bit rude to read my personal texts, Merlin.” 

He heard Percival gasp in the background, “Reckless Galahad is what?”

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Married…I’m married! For goodness sake it’s not anything important–”

“Oh! Look here, I’ve found the bit in the paper about it!” Merlin all but giggled, but the giggling stopped. “Oh my…Harry…”

“Oh my…” Percival agreed.

Harry felt a bit of irritation creeping up on him.

“How on earth do you ever manage to leave the house with such a cute thing there?” Merlin mused.

Harry blushed, “I’m not discussing this with you. My personal life is none of your business.” That said, Harry cut the communications and hurried out of his office.

* * *

Harry hummed to himself, as he walked up to his front door…roses in hand. He wasn’t really pleased with his co-workers discovering his spouse, but he supposed it was bound to happen. He barely fit the key to the door, when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned abruptly and came face to face with…

…Merlin. And Percival.  _And Lancelot!_

“No.” Harry shook his head. “Absolutely not.”

“Please, Harry? We promise we’ll be on our best behaviour.”Lancelot whined just a bit. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “No!” He turned to open the door, but the knob twisted as Eggsy opened for him.

Eggsy clearly had been cooking, he had his sleeves rolled up and there was flour on his cheek. Not to mention the obscenely frilly apron he wore, Eggsy had demanded to have it…even though Harry had offered not to give him something so frilled. But Eggsy loved it, so Harry loved it. Eggsy spotted the flowers, his eyes lighting up. Harry just shrugged, smiling at his lover.

Eggsy beamed and wrapped arms around Harry, pressing a rather passionate kiss to his lips. One that promised a hell of a lot more later. Harry could feel the heat of his blush racing up his neck as he groaned softly. Eggsy pulled away, nuzzling his forehead with Harry’s.

“How was work?” Eggsy asked as he gently eased back, fixing Harry’s tie…and noticing the others behind him. “Oh! You didn’t mention we were having company.”

“We’re not–”

“Oh, non-sense!” Eggsy grinned, “Come in, all of you, make yourself at home.”

* * *

One would have to be blind not to see how happy Eggsy and Harry were. They were almost always looking at each other, holding hands, sharing soft kisses. Eggsy was clearly responsible for softening up the ruthless Harry Hart they all knew at work. 

Merlin was transfixed as Eggsy fetched them tea. “Harry…I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile so much.”

Harry shrugged as he watched after Eggsy, “Well, you know what they say…marriage has a way of changing a person for the better.”

Lancelot nodded as he spooned some more cheesecake into his mouth. “Marriage. Cheesecake. Either way, you found yourself quite the catch.”

“Truth be told…he found me.”

Percival blinked, “Where?”

“Here.”

“How?”

“Mm, a gentleman never kisses and tells.” Harry hummed as the other’s protested.

“Oh, Harry, don’t be so cruel.” Eggsy tutted as he brought the teapot over to the table and sat right next to Harry, his hand intertwining with Harry’s. Eggsy leaned against him, gaining a soft peck on the cheek. “Tell them…I rather like the story.”

Harry sighed, but smiled down at his husband, “Of course, anything you want, dear…” He didn’t glance to his companions, he didn’t need to to know they were all grinning like idiots. “I first saw Eggsy outside a flower shop…”


End file.
